DIARY BOOK : THE REASON
by Keyla Key
Summary: Here. This is why Jung Taekwoon hate Cha Hakyeon very much. Fanfic Pendek Vixx LeoN. All Leo Pov.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Me.

~Leo~

Ah, apa yang harus ku tulis?. Dari mana yang harus ku tulis?.

Ah, okay, aku akan mulai menuliskannya alasan-alasanku membenci seorang Cha Hakyeon seperti judul sampul buku diari kecilku ini.

Alasan pertamaku adalah :

Ch Hakyeon itu menyebalkan. Menurutku dari sekian banyak kata yang ada di dunia ini baru satu kata yang paling bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya. Karena seorang Cha Hakyeon itu bukan hanya sangat menyebalkan tapi, sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan dengan semua yang di lakukannya di sekelilingnya. Ah, Aku harus mencari kata-kata yang lainnya juga. Karena Cha Hakyeon itu bukan hanya sekedar menyebalkan. Tapi, sangat menyebalkan. Hidupku bahkan terasa menyebalkan kalau dia tidak ada di sekitarku. Sangat membosankan. Karena aku sud

Eh?. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku salah tulis. Di mana tipe-x yang ku simpan di sini?.

Haah... Tuhkan, Cha Hakyeon itu menyebalkan. Aku bahkan sampai salah tulis di buku diari kecilku ini dan tipe-x ku yang tadinya ada di sampingku bahkan menghilang jika membahas dirinya, menyebalkan sekali sih Cha Hakyeon itu.

Ah, sepertinya dia akan mengangguku lagi di lihat dari gerak-geriknya di ujung sana. Ku tulis lagi besok saja alasan ke duaku.

~T.B.C~

Hay... key lagi suntuk... mianhaeyo belum bisa update... :D

Ada yang ingin ikutan menambahi?. Alasan-alasan Taekwoon tidak menyukai Cha Hakyeon di sekitarnya?. Dengan senang hati key akan menambahkannya dan menulis nama authornya di awal FF pendek ini.

Jangan sungkan bila punya dan ingin berkreatif...

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Me.

~Leo~

Ah, kalau kemarin alasan pertamaku karena dia 'menyebalkan' kali ini alasan kedua ku berbeda dengan kemarin.

Alasan ke duaku adalah :

Cha Hakyeon itu sangat menganggu. Dia itu aneh bin ajaib. Aku sempat bingung dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya dari mana sih dia mempunyai begitu banyak energi?. Ketika semua orang merasa lelah, dia malah sangat penuh energi dan sangat ceria setelah latihan kami yang panjang menguras energi itu.

Bahkan ketika aku ingin sendiri saja. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengangguku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dia tahu aku takkan menjawabnya dan hanya memandanginya saja. Dan pada akhir dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya dan aku merasa sedikit kehilangan seorang yang suka mengoceh tanpa henti di sampingku dan sekarang terasa sangat membo

Arrrhhhh astaga.. apa yang kutulis itu... ah, tipe-x ku mana tadi?. Oh, iya aku baru ingat di pinjam sama Hyuk tadi. Aku akan ke kamarnya dan mengambilnya atau kutulis lagi saja alasan ke 3 ku besok.

Sepertinya besok lebih baik.

~T.B.C~

Hay... key balik lagi membawa alasan ke dua Jung Taekwoon membenci (mencintai) seorang Cha Hakyeon. Kkkkk

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Hari ini sangat tidak menyenangkan kalian tahu kan, Cha Hakyeon?. Karena dia aku menuliskan alasan ke 3 ku sekarang.

Alasan ke tiga ku adalah :

Aku membenci obsebsinya terhadap susu pisang. Apa yang bagus dari itu?. Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Dia bahkan sangat terobsebsi untuk bertambah tinggi hingga tidak tahu umurnya sudah berapa sekarang. Ck, terlalu kekanakan. Tapi, semua itu terlalu manis dan sangat sayang di lewatkan saat dia meminum banana milk dan itu membuatku ingin sekarang mencubit pi

Eh?. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku. Apa aku salah makan yah?. Kenapa aku terkesan seperti memujinya? Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan tipe-x ku sekarang juga. Hakyeon is so annoying.

~T.B.C~

Hahahaha aduh... makin ke sini Taekwoon koq makin fanboying Hakyeon. Lol?. Kabuurrrrr...

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Hari ini tidak biasanya aku sangat kesal terhadap Cha Hakyeon. Mengingat masa lalu... Bagaimana bisa dia... arrrggg...

Yah, alasan ke 4 ku untuk hari ini adalah :

Aku membenci Cha Hakyeon ketika dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah menyala. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang rambutnya kebakaran saja. Walau aku juga pernah memakai warna yang sama tapi, aku masih mending lebih terlihat tampannya. Dan juga saat dirinya mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna blonde yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat pas dan cocok dengannya yang membuatnya tampak seksi dan manis dengan lensa mata hij-

Eh?. Tunggu! Sepertinya kelapaku sedang sakit yah?. Kenapa aku terus memujinya?. Aish.. Tipe-X ku sini kaaauuuu...

~T.B.C~

Hahahaha aduh... aduuhhh... sakit banget ney perut... Taekwoon-ahhh...

Terimakasih review-nya authornim-deul...

Nanti key katakan ma Taekwoonnya... kkkkk

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Setiap hari rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Yups, alasan ke 5 ku adalah pelukkan ala teletubies-nya.

Dia, Cha Hakyeon terlalu bersemangat memelukku bahkan personil vixx yang lain. Dengan eratnya dia memeluk kami seakan kami ini bisa menghilang dari pelukkannya yang terasa seperti pelukkan dari besi baja dan pelukkannya itu sangat menjengkelkan dan menganggu pikiranku. Kalau dia memang ingin memeluk personil yang lain seharus tidak di depan mataku.. seakan-akan dia menantangku untuk tidak cembu-

Hah?. Apa-apaan yang kutulis ini?. Tipe-X ku ini suka sekali pergi tanpa seijinku. Aku akan pergi mencarinya dulu. Tunggu di sini.

~T.B.C~

Hahaha... aduh, Taekwoon di sini manis sekali... chhiieeee... cemburu... kkkkk...

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Kalau dunia ini bisa ku hentikan. Akan ku hentikan sekarang juga. Aku sungguh tidak tahan!.

Alasan ke 6 ku adalah senyuman Hakyeon!.

Cha Hakyeon, namja itu sangat berbahaya. Senyumannya membuat udara di sekitar starlight seakan tersedot oleh dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat starlight berkata 'cute' padanya padahal dia hitam manis seperti itu, seharusnya mereka kan mengatakan 'sweet' dan starlight mengatakan itu sambil menahan nafas lagi. Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakan itu. Apa lagi saat ini dia tersenyum miring membuat bulu-bulu kecil di sekitar tubuhku merinding bukan main. Sebenarnya itu sangat manis saat dia tersenyum seperti itu tapi, ku tegaskan sekali lagi. Cha Hakyeon itu sangat berbahaya!. Sepertinya aku harus menambahkan alarm peringatan ketika melihat senyumannya.

Ah, seperti ini lumayan bagus. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati seperti ini. Tapi, setelah di baca ulang... koq rasanya berlebihan yah?. Ah, sudahlah. Dan hari ini... kenapa tipe-x ku tidak menghilang?. Cha Hakyeon pasti penyebabnya. Ck, menyebalkan.

~T.B.C~

Kkkkk... mianhaeyo lama...

Kkkkk... bye...

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyo... (Love sigh).

~Key~ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Beberapa waktu lalu itu sangat menjengkalkan. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?.

Alasan ku yang ke 7 adalah :

Saat Cha Hakyeon menarikan lagu Sunmi noona '24 Hours' (benar ngak yah nama lagunya?) itu. Saat itu giliran grup kami yang berpakain seperti wanita dan untungnya saat hari itu tiba kaki-ku sedang cedera. Aku jelas tidak akan pernah mau menjadi wanita seperti mereka yang mau-mau saja di dandanin seperti wanita. Misalkan saja seperti seorang wanita yang di paksa memotong rambutnya sampai botak butuh berapa waktu lamanya itu untuk memanjangkan kembali rambutnya? Seperti itulah yang kurasakan. Itu sangat memalukan walau tak kupungkiri kalau Cha Hakyeon, namja itu terlihat sangat pas dan cocok saat ber-cosplay-ria seperti itu. Dia terlihat manis dan... dan...

Hey, tunggu!. Kenapa namanya bisa ada di sana?. Padahal inikan keluhan pribadiku?. Aish... Cha Hakyeon itu.. dia sungguh mengangguku.

~T.B.C~

Mianhae, sekop biru-ah... bisa kasih tahu di bagian mana typo-nya?. Karena saya tidak menemukan typo yang di maksudkan saeng.. :D gomawo ne atas review dan sarannya.

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	8. Chapter 8

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Hakyeon itu sangat berisik. Yups alasanku yang ke 8 adalah karena Cha Hakyeon itu sangat berisik dan sangat sok ingin tahu tentang apa pun yang sedang di kerjakan semua orang termasuk juga mengangguku. Dia sangat berisik seakan dia adalah jam yang berbicara 24 jam perharinya. Terlalu ber-energi sehingga lupa kalau dia membuat banyak atau sedikitnya orang itu merasa sebal padanya. Dan tentu saja itu cukup menarik untuk di lihat walau yah dia sangat berisik seakan kupingku ini dapat meledak kapan saja jika dia tidak segera menghilang dari hadapanku karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan cut-

Eit!. Tunggu! Tunggu! Ada yang salah di sini. Aku seakan-akan mengangguminya sampai mati. Ada apa ini?. Tipe x ku... loh?. mana dia?. Sepertinya tipe x menghilang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya... padahalkan aku sudah membelinya satu kotak... kenapa bisa hilang?. Kemana sih dia perginya. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya.

~T.B.C~

Omg! Di ch4 ternyata... okay, mian yah menyusahkan saeng... simple sih hanya untuk ff pendek kkk... bercanda... okay, nanti aku coba lebih berhati-hati lagi dan 'koq' itu kebiasan aku tulisnya di noteku. Mian ne...

Hmm... dan tentang yang 'menjengkalkan' itu... tipo ku juga hehe... mian... ^^

Okay, aku sudah follback-kan ^^ dan terimakasih juga sudah menyukai ff-ku ini... (bow)

aku tetap menghargai setiap kritik, saran dan review yang sudah di kasih ^^

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	9. Chapter 9 Double Update

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Hari sangat membosankan!. Kau tahu diary?.

Alasan ku ke 9 hari ini adalah : karena Cha Hakyeon tidak tersenyum.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hakyeon?. Tidak biasanya dia tidak berisik dan menganggu semua personil vixx di dorm termasuk aku. Dan hari ini terasa sangat membosankan karena terlalu sepi, ngak sepi-sepi amat sih masih ada Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang bisa menerangi sedikitnya kesunyian hari ini walau sedikit canggung karena biasanya sih suara besar itu selalu memulai percakapan yang bisa membuat semuanya jadi terhubung. Yah, walau begitu untukku itu tetap saja terasa sepi. Sepi karena seharian ini aku tidak mendengar suara dan melihat senyumannya bahkan dia terlihat menjauhiku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan hingga membuat dirinya jadi menjauhiku? Ku rasa hari ini mau pun kemarin aku tidak membuat kesalahan apapun padanya kan?. Aneh sekali.

Tapi, tunggu?. Kenapa aku jadi yang merasa bersalah?. Ini kan tidak ada hubungannnya denganku... tapi, tetap saja... hari ini terlalu sepi tanpa suara dan senyumannya. Aku jadi kangen Hakyeon yang cerewet... dan hari ini aku tidak butuh tipe x ku sekarang. Aku sedikit merasa kekosongan hari ini... ini... ini seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sana menghilang begitu saja...

Huuh... mungkin dia lelah. Tapi, aku juga dan yang lainnya juga merasa lelah dengan latihan kami kok. Aahh, lebih baik aku tidak usah memikirkannya.. tapi... ini mengangguku.. sangat mengangguku... akan ku cari tahu besok. Okay, Himeneyo! Aku akan menjadi detektif mulai besok(?).

~T.B.C~

Double update!.. Kkkkk...

Eonnie, kenapa nanggis?.

Ngak apa-apa saeng... ngak ngerepotkan koq.. jangan nanggis ne... ^^

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	10. Chapter 10

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Alasan ke 10 ku hari ini adalah : Cha Hakyeon, dia tetaplah namja yang suka bekerja keras.

Itu mengangguku dan juga membuatku ingin membantunya. Walau kemarin entah kenapa dia mendiamkan kami semua. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya seharian kemarin membuat kami bingung akan dirinya.

Namun, walau dia 'Leader' kami yang penuh semangat dan kerja keras akan tetapi dia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri kan?. Mungkin juga seorang penompang?.

Tapi... bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantunya?.

Tipe x ku sepertinya akan ku simpan dulu untuk hari ini.

~T.B.C~

5.000k?. Omg!. Padahalkan ini cuman ff pendek say... kkk... memang bagus sih sarannya. Tapi, key lagi ngak ingin buat dulu untuk sementara (yang lain saja tulis setengah-setengah).. kkkk...

Wah, bagus tuh kata-katanya. Boleh minjam?.

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	11. Chapter 11

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Hari ini sedikit aneh menurutku. Iya, aneh. Hakyeon, Leader kami ini terlihat agak pucat. Apakah dirinya sakit?.

Hari ini alasanku yang ke 11 adalah sakitnya Hakyeon.

Kenapa?. Karena sakitnya Hakyeon itu sangat tidak mengenakan bahkan sakitnya Hakyeon itu tidak bisa membuat sedikit saja hari-hariku terasa nyaman dan tenang. Apa pun yang akan menjadi jadwal kami pasti jadinya tidak beraturan. Mengingat masa lalu membuatku ingin sekali menjitak kepala Hakyeon yang hanya beda beberapa bulan saja denganku. Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia kuat saat dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit. Kecerobohan kecil pasti akan terlihat saat dia seperti saat ini.

Sejak saat itu, semua sudah langsung tanggap kalau Hakyeon sedang kondisi tidak fit sama sekali jika dia melakukan sedikit saja kecerobohan seperti salah menyebutkan jadwal kami yang kemarin malam dia sebutkan di pagi harinya. Ckck. Hakyeon itu suka sekali membuat semua orang lari maraton apa lagi saat dia sedang sakit seperti.

Dan sialnya hari ini. Aku tidak mempunyai jadwal yang padat sama sekali sama dengan dirinya. Ck. Sial sekali rasanya. Cha Hakyeon itu menyebalkan.

~T.B.C~

Maaf lama... lagi nyiapin natal kemarin-kemarin... maaf yah?.

Khamsahamnida... Saranghaeyoo... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	12. Chapter 12

The Reason Why a Jung Taekwoon is Very Hate Cha Hakyeon if He Around Him.

~Leo~

Alasanku yang 12 mungkin... cemburu?.

Tidak,tidak... itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena cemburu hanya di rasakan saat yeojanya dekat dengan orang lain dan Hakyeon itu bukan yeoja! Dia namja. Di lihat dari segi manapun Hakyeon itu namja!.

Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa cemburu hanya karena dia lebih dekat dengan personil lainnya hari ini di banding diriku? Sahabatnya?. Dan lagi dia bukan yeoja!. Untuk apa aku merasa seperti ini.

Tapi, rasanya tidak rela Hakyeon di peluk sama mereka apa lagi saat melihat mereka menciumi pipi Hakyeon hari ini. Memang sih pipi-nya agak tembem hari ini tapi kan ngak harus di ciumi terus seperti itu.

Hari ini Hakyeon memang terlihat manis karena pipi-nya tembem tapi kenapa juga semua orang mengerumuninya hanya pipinya sedikit tembem, kayak semut yang menemukan gulanya saja. Pipi tembemnya ngak akan membuatku ingin memcubit pipinya seperti noona-noona make up atau pun menciumi pipi Hakyeon seperti personil lainnya. Akan ku pastikan itu.

Walau rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala kecil Hakyeon.

~T.B.C.~

Maaaafffffff... lama banget update... yang tahu beritanya pasti tahu... Bima sekarang mainnya banjir... hiks... hiks...

Huaaaa... Key mau tidur untuk selamanya bisa ngak yah?. Pakai peti mati kayak vampir-vampir gitu... terus warnanya kuning manis kayak gulali... eh, ngak deh. Warna tulip kuning saja, kalau warna gulali nanti di makan semut petinya dan key nanti di gigit... uh... ngak mau... (ya, elah ni orang banyak maunya, pukul key pakai panci).

Terimakasih sudah menunggu dan juga terimakasih sudah mereview...

~Key~ 


End file.
